


Come & Talk To Me

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Friendship, Post 7x07 to 7x15, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: I wrote this story as a fix it for the things I felt the writers forgot or screwed up since Oliver got out of prison. It mainly focuses on Olicity but it also deals with their relationship with Diggle.





	Come & Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> As the show has decided to make Oliver and Felicity totally okay in the latest episode, I went with that too, why explain trauma if the show will make it disappear? So they don’t suffer any real trauma in this story. I even gave Oliver back his hair. It may seem a little disjointed but each section focuses on an area of the storyline I felt needed to be fixed. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my Tumblr friends who have been so so supportive as I shared my feelings about my struggle with Arrow - @onceuponarrow @memcjo @msbeccieboo @stephswims @lucyyh and @wherethereissmoak 
> 
> Finally, thanks so much to Julie @wherethereissmaok for proofing!

 

_The night Oliver comes home from Slabside…_

 

Felicity awoke in her husband’s arms, and even before she opens her eyes she is smiling. Oliver is here. Oliver is home. Her eyes begin to water again.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said softly, moving her hair away so he can see her face. “I can feel your tears, you know.” He smiled at her. He’s still in a state of wonder that she was in his arms again. He’d dreamt of this every night but never thought it would come true. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

 

“I’m just so happy.” Felicity began to sit up wiping the tears from her eyes. “You have no idea how much I missed you. I ached for you, Oliver. And now…” Felicity gestured toward Oliver laying in their bed. “You are here.”

 

“I ached too, Felicity,” now Oliver’s eyes began to water. “I never thought I’d be here again. I have no idea what I was thinking leaving you and William.”

 

“Hush,” Felicity put her finger to Oliver’s lips. “No heavy stuff tonight, remember. Tonight is just us being together.” She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her husband’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you. Why don’t I show you again, how much?” Oliver reached up, pulling Felicity on top of him. He loved feeling her entire body over his. He just couldn’t get close enough to her.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Felicity put her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.

 

“I know, you think I’m amazing. You are too.” Oliver began to chuckle. Something he had not done in far too long.

 

“No, Oliver. I can’t believe. I can’t believe I forgot. I made Digg stop at the drugstore on the way to get you because I forgot and I just knew we would need them and then I forgot again. Grrr.” Felicity began to climb off Oliver in a state of panic. She needed both feet on the floor to think this through. She moved to sit on her side of the bed.r. Felicity was about to get up and pace when she felt Oliver wrap himself around her from behind.

 

“Hey, you gotta tell me what’s going on. You are freaking out. I ‘ve been gone so I don’t know what this could be about. Please Felicity,” Oliver kissed her shoulder. “Tell me what’s going on in that busy head of yours.”

 

“We, I mean I, forgot the condom.” Felicity turned to face a confused Oliver.

 

“What? Felicity, we haven’t used condoms in years. What is going on?” Oliver did not know why she was so worried. Did she think there was a reason they had to use them now?

 

“I’m not on the pill, Oliver. You went to prison for the rest of your life and I went into witness protect without my gynaecologist, so I stopped taking it. It’s not like I needed them.” She tried to defend herself.

 

Understanding dawned on Oliver’s face. “So you think you could have gotten pregnant?”

 

Felicity nodded. She really had no idea what to say. They both loved being parents to William but having more children is not something they have discussed.

 

“Felicity, just so you know. I would love for you to have my baby. There is nothing I would like more than that.” He could see the fear leaving Felicity’s face. “But what about you, do you want to have a baby? Remember, there is no wrong answer. I will love you always.”

 

“I would love to have your baby,” Felicity spoke softly.

 

“That’s great! Do you want to go back on the pill? We are pretty young, so there is no rush. And as it’s you who will have to do the heavy lifting for nine months….” Oliver’s voice trailed off.

 

“How about…” Felicity bit her lip. “We just see what happens. Throw caution to the wind, no pills, lots of sex and if we make a baby, we make a baby.”

 

“I love the way you think. Can we start this plan now, like right now?” Oliver couldn’t keep the eagerness out of his voice.

 

*****

 

_Back in Star City after the body swap madness…._

 

“I asked John and he’s going to hook us up with that ARGUS satellite.” Oliver spoke over Felicity’s security system saying “Oliver Queen has entered the apartment.”

 

“Oh good.” Felicity rushed forward to give her husband a quick peck on the lips but he pulled her in for a more substantial kiss. When she pulled back she couldn’t help but mumble, “that was yummy.”

 

Oliver smiled. People really had no idea how adorable his wife was.

 

“So, how did things go with John? I know you wanted to talk to him about that fight you had last year…” Felicity scrunched up her nose. She knew she shouldn’t ask but she needed to know what happened.

 

“We are all good. Which is a relief. But to be honest, he was worried that I was coming there in your defence. Do you happen to know anything about that? John told me it wasn’t his story to tell.” Oliver walked over to Felicity who suddenly seemed very interested in her computer screen. “Hey,” Oliver squeezed her shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything. But if you aren’t ready, that’s okay too.” Oliver watched Felicity bring her knees up to her chest in her computer chair, almost turning herself into a ball. She put her head down on her knees. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

  


Felicity knew she had to tell him. She just didn’t want to. Digg was Oliver’s brother and she did not want to come between that relationship. Oliver was not going to like what she told him but she knew if they were going to clear the air and move forward, he had to be told. Felicity began to uncurl herself, and she reached up to take Oliver's hand from her shoulder. “You did nothing wrong. Let’s go sit on the couch.” She got up, then changed her mind, heading for the kitchen to grab some wine and glasses. Oliver smiled as she returned to him. “Wine?”

 

“Not right now, Felicity, please tell me what happened.” Oliver took her hand.

 

“Okay,” Felicity took a breath. “From the moment, I returned to Star City I had one mission - to get Ricardo Diaz and get you out of prison. Uhm, I guess that’s two...I always thought of it as one.”

 

“Fel-ici-ty,” Oliver could see she was trying to drag this out.

 

“Okay, so I realized I couldn’t do it alone. I began working with ARGUS to capture Diaz. Only John let him go. We could have had him and he let him go. Diaz wasn’t the mission.” Felicity looked away, still feeling the anger she that day.

 

“I’m sorry, Felicity. That must have been unforgivable for you.” Oliver rubbed her hand.

 

“Oh, I was plenty mad about that, Diaz took everything from me.  But it was what came next that hurt and shocked me the most. John told me to let it go. That you would be in prison forever, that I should move on. MOVE ON, Oliver.” The tears streamed down her face.

 

“Oh, Felicity. I’m sure he meant well.” Oliver noticed Felicity’s eyes narrowing at him. “It was still the wrong thing to say. How could he have doubted that you of all people could do the impossible? I understand why you are so upset, Felicity. I’m not sure if this will help but the man I saw today was full of remorse.”

 

“Well, I’m not ready for his remorse. I needed him, Oliver, I really needed him and he turned me away. He chose ARGUS over me, over you, over his family!” Felicity began to cry in earnest, and Oliver pulled her into his arms.

 

Oliver rubbed Felicity’s back as she cried. It seemed he kept learning how awful things were for Felicity while he was in prison. He wished he could take the pain all away.

 

Felicity cried until she was dry. John hurt her in a way she never thought was possible. She was truly shocked when he wasn’t there for her. He was her brother too. She sniffed, bringing herself back to reality. She moved her hand through Oliver’s finally grown-back hair. “How are you? Did I ruin it? How do you feel about John?”

 

Oliver let go of Felicity’s hand, stood up, began to pace. “Felicity, I can’t lie - my first reaction is that I want to tear him apart limb from limb.  How dare he hurt YOU? How dare he not support MY WIFE? He promised me he would take care of you and William. Felicity, he failed. He chose to fail. I need to hear his side of this and I think you do too. If we are going to move forward as friends we both need to know what he was thinking - because honestly, Felicity, I have no idea how he could do that to you. The man you described is not the man I know. How could he?”

 

Felicity got up and stopped Oliver mid-pace. She pulled him in for a hug. “We will talk to him. We need to understand. As angry as I am, and I’m angry, he is our brother and we need to sort this out.”

 

“I’ll call him.” Oliver took his phone out of his pocket and hit John’s name. “Can you come over? We need to clear the air.”

 

Felicity nodded. She knew this was best for her family.

 

*****

 

John arrived, hat in hand - if he had a hat.

 

“Thanks for coming,” Oliver said as he opened the door.

 

“Thanks for asking.” John nodded then turned to Felicity. “Thank you as well, I know seeing me isn’t easy.”

 

“That’s why we asked you here. I’m not going to lie, when Felicity told me what happened I was really upset, possibly more upset than her, but you are our brother. We need to know why you did it. So John, why did you let Diaz go, why did you tell my wife to move on?”

 

Felicity suddenly felt short of breath, she wasn’t sure she was ready to hear this.

Oliver noticed his wife struggling he pulled out a stool from the kitchen for Digg, “I think we should all sit down.”

 

Felicity gave them both a watery smile.

 

They sat quietly for a moment, only the sound of the air circulating and the fridge to break the silence.

 

Digg broke the tension. “I was very wrong. I can tell you what I was thinking at the time but that in no way excuses what I did. I owe you both a huge apology. I’m sorry. I want you to know that first and foremost.”

 

Felicity and Oliver nodded from the couch.

 

“When Oliver went to prison, I was spiralling. I don’t do well without a mission and things with our mission had become quite a mess. I was desperate for order. I couldn’t join the army again, Lyla would definitely leave me - so I joined ARGUS. ARGUS gave me comfort as the world I knew disappeared.”

 

“I didn’t need to think - like in the army I could follow orders. So following orders is what I did.  When I heard Felicity and William were attacked by Diaz at the ARGUS safehouse, I nearly lost my mind. This was supposed to work - they were supposed to be safe. It didn’t work and it caused a crack in my belief in ARGUS so I held on tighter. By the time Felicity tried to get me to choose Diaz over the mission, I just couldn’t and I told her to move on because I was trying so hard to move on.”

 

Diggle looked at them with regret in his eyes before continuing.

 

“I should have been fighting with you, Felicity, not against you. I told Oliver that I would protect you and I failed in every possible way. So I guess what it boils down to is that I chose my own self-protection and denial over helping my family. This won’t happen again. I’m sorry and I’d like to show you this by telling you something that you won’t like but need to know.”

 

“There’s more?” Oliver couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice.

 

“No, this is new. ARGUS is working with Diaz. We need his help to get an even bigger threat, a man known as Dante. Diaz is still in prison but I wanted you to know Lyla and I are meeting with him.” John looked down.

 

Oliver looked at Felicity and tried to guess what she was thinking. He already decided to take his lead from her. Felicity squeezed his hand before standing and walking toward John.

 

“John, you hurt me. You weren’t there when I needed you most. But I understand that you were going through your own pain. I was so consumed with my own pain that I never thought of what you lost. It will take time to trust again but I forgive you and would like to move forward as friends.” Felicity extended her hand.

 

Digg pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, so much for forgiving me. I promise I’ll earn your trust.”

 

Oliver caught Diggle’s eye as he hugged Felicity and gave him a nod letting him know that he also forgave him.

 

*****

 

It felt good to have the team back together, he was happy to take whatever punishment Mayor Pollard doled out. She was not a fan of his….

 

So he was more than shocked when she announced she would deputize them to work alongside the SCPD. The Mayor was giving them the opportunity to help the city on the right side of the law.

 

“Thank you, Mayor Pollard. I promise we won’t let you down. Just to be clear, there is a member of our team that you did not see last night, the brains of the operation,” Oliver smiled as he thought of how Felicity would like that description, “my wife, Felicity Smoak.”

 

Mayor Pollard nodded. “I will add her name to the list.”

 

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, I have to head home. My son is visiting and I’ve barely seen him.”

 

*****

 

Oliver arrived home with a grin on his face.

 

“That is not the face I expected,” his wife told him. “I was thinking more sad face, grumpy face, maybe even frustrated face. What happened? Is Pollard no longer Mayor?”

 

Oliver chuckled and took a seat on the couch next to Felicity. “No, she’s still the Mayor but she is seeing the light when it comes to vigilantes. She deputized us.”

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “She made you a cop? What now?”

 

“No, she made US cops. Our whole team, including you.” Oliver took her hands in his.

 

“I’m a cop? Oliver, we were vigilantes. I’m confused. Why are you so happy?” Felicity scrunched up her nose.

 

“Because this is good. We can’t save the city and be on the right side of the law.” Oliver couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“How can I say no, when it makes you so happy.” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver noticed his wife’s smile didn’t reach her eyes though. Something was up. “Felicity, what’s going on? Where’s William?”

 

Felicity quickly filled him on the expulsion. “ I’m sorry, you had to deal with this alone. I’m going to call him out here. It’s time for a family meeting. We need to deal with this together.”

 

Felicity looked up at her husband. Things hadn’t been perfect since he returned but Oliver had proven over the last few months that they were a team and she could count on him to be in her corner no matter what.

 

******

 

“You let Diaz out of prison!” Just when she was starting to trust John again, he released the biggest threat to her family.

 

“Felicity, we had no choice. It’s our only play to catch Dante. We haven’t let him out yet, we are about too. I’m giving you a heads up.”

 

Felicity's eyes narrowed.

 

“And no, it’s not so you can kill him. Although, I do understand that desire.” John gave Felicity a pleading look.

 

“Thanks for telling us, John, I know it was against protocol. For the record, I’m not any happier about this information then my wife is. But I respect that sometimes you have to make tough decisions.” Oliver nodded.

 

“I have to go. I will let you know the moment Diaz is back in prison where he should be.” Digg left closing the door behind him. Felicity security system announced his departure.

 

Felicity sat on the couch in a slump. She sighed loudly.

 

Oliver looked down at his beautiful wife. She’d been through too much lately, including being attacked in their own home and William leaving. He knew she was having a hard time with it all, and Diaz’s release was just the cherry on top. “I got your back, you know, if killing Diaz is what you need to do to feel safe. I will support you whatever you decide.”

 

Felicity reached up, took Oliver’s hands in hers, and pulled him into the seat next to her so she could cuddle. “Thank you. I really appreciate your support. I want to hack the bomb they are putting in Diaz’s head and make it go boom. But that just might be hormones talking…” Felicity realized she may have said too much. She was still trying to think of the perfect way to tell Oliver they were having a baby. She held her breath to see if he noticed.

 

Oliver knew something was going on with Felicity, he thought she might be pregnant and that hormone slip was another clue pointing in that direction. He didn’t want to push her though. She’d tell him what was going on when she was ready. For now, he was happy to sit and snuggle with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> My theories on why Diggle did what he did came from reading other people theories and agreeing with them. Also, I do believe Oliver and Felicity suffered trauma due to Oliver's prison time, I explore this in other stories.


End file.
